Takuzu Yosami
Takuzu (タクズ) is a Chunin Ninja from the village of Konohagakure. Not much is known about him as he was an orphan at the age of 10 when his parents were killed by an ambush from the Iwagakure ninjas. Just like his father, he was excellent in archery, able to skillfully shoot arrows that can hit a target at least 10 km away. Although he has the pure skill of a Jonin, he remained a Chunin because he failed an S-Rank mission (due to his uncooperativeness). Living his life in Konohagakure, he sets out to do missions and to protect his village. Synopsis None Personality Takuzu tends to be a wiseass at many times, always having the tendency to piss off his partners. He’s incredibly impulsive and arrogant at most of his missions, leading to dishonest teamwork with his teammates. Besides of his alter ego in missions, he does get along with his friends very well. He has an overwhelming care for his close friends, and cannot afford to let the bonds break. With a mastery IQ of 180, he’s a great strategist and an incredible genius in math. By accurately estimating distances from where he’s standing, he’s able to calculate equations through his head in an instant, and shots from his lethal arrow would mostly hit where he wants it to be. Because of his smartness, it would lead to part of his arrogant attitude. Because he’s an orphan, Takuzu does tend to be a quiet person. He grieves the loss of his parents, knowing that they dearly loved him. In his evident free time, he would go to a peaceful place to meditate quietly, or to look up at the skies, and murmur some words. Even though he’s arrogant, he doesn’t give a crap about power. His arrogance mostly focuses around on how much he boasts of his genius, making him an annoying wiseass. Appearance Takuzu is a teen who has a fiery-like brown hair flowing from his head, curved downwards more. He wears a Konoha flak jacket around him, and he wears his forehead protector on his head. He wears oval-shaped glasses that make him look more of a suspicious person. But without his glasses, he has more of a refurbished and handsome look into him. He wears black pants to comfortably fit for his arching practice. He has a somewhat muscular body for his arms as his bow and arrow would take a lot of weight to accurately shoot upon. He has tense eyes that are usually used to glare at people, but most people view his expression as a lazy and effortless person. Abilities Arrow Mastery Excelling beyond the master of archers, Takuzu is one of a kind when it comes to accuracy and archery. Using his smart intellects, he memorized every possible formula of gravity. He’s able to calculate formulas through his head almost instantaneously when he shoots out his arrows. With that advantage, almost all of the arrows that he shoots out of his strong bow will meet its target perfectly. The bow he has is made out of steel in which it’s able to withstand an intense amount of chakra. With that, he’s able to block sword attacks. The bow itself is lethal as it has a strong stab to it. Takuzu always creates his own special arrows in his free time. The arrows that he creates are able to withstand powerful amounts of chakra, giving it to withstand all elemental types of chakra. These arrows are incredibly difficult to create, and the resources he needs for them also take time to get. Each arrow takes a full 24 hours to make. When he goes into battle, he only carries 5 of these types of arrows with him when he goes into missions. These arrows are able to infuse in elemental chakra, and create one deadly attack. Otherwise, he has 20 other normal arrows that are not able to take up the chakra. Wind & Fire Capability Having huge storing amounts of chakra, Takuzu is able to use two elemental abilities to his advantage. Using the two elemental affinities, he’s able to combine his special arrows with the chakra and create deathly attacks. Only the special arrows that Takuzu creates are only able to stand up to it. The jutsus that Takuzu are able to use Jutsus NOTE: I put them all here because making separate articles for them is a definite pain. *'Fire Style: Fireworks Explosion' – (C-Rank) This is a jutsu where Takuzu infuses little bits of his chakra to create an igniting spark into front of his arrow. Releasing the arrow, it explodes into fireworks-like explosions. This is best into creating signals for allies to see. This can also be used to divert a distraction to escape or plan another attack. A normal arrow can be used for this *'Fire Style: Blazing Arrow' – (B-Rank) This jutsu lights the tip of the arrow on fire by infusing amounts of fire chakra into the arrow. Firing the arrow, it creates a dynamical explosion when it comes into contact. A normal arrow can also be used into the arrow. *'Fire Style: Tiger’s Wrath' – (A-Rank) This special jutsu needs one of Takuzu’s special arrow in order for it to work. After putting an amount of chakra into the tip of the arrow, it shapes into the form of a tiger. Once released, the tiger itself comes into form, and swarms itself around the opponent. *'Fire Style: Burning Ash '- (A-Rank) Takuzu manipulates his fire chakra into an incredibly condensed and intensely concentrated flame into the tip of his arrow. Firing it away at a high speed, whatever comes into contact with the arrow will incinerate. The arrow is able to melt 50ft squared block of pure steel. This jutsu needs Takuzu’s special arrow in order for it to be used. *'Fire Style: Wrath of a Phoenix '- (S-Rank) ''Calling upon an enormous amount of fire chakra, Takuzu manipulates his fire chakra into a phoenix into the tip of his arrow. It takes 5 seconds to have the fire charge, gradually sparking to life. Once the fire is charged, Takuzu can unleash the power at his opponent. The fire flares at the opponent at the shape of a phoenix, and a blast of energy is released when Takuzu lets go of the arrow. The fiery phoenix shrills out a shriek, and attacks the enemy in an incredible speed. The fire practically burns and destroys whatever matter it crosses, leaving the fire to burn for 24 hours (can only be extinguished by a considerable amount of water chakra). Although the power is beyond comparison, it is nowhere close to the dominant Amaterasu. '''This jutsu can only be used twice per 24 hours, and it needs Takuzu’s special arrows for it to be used.' *'Wind Style: Straight Shot '''- (C-Rank) Takuzu launches out an arrow where the butt of the arrow is covered with wind chakra. The arrow fires out and is suspended by the wind chakra for 5 seconds, and then gravity gradually takes the arrow down. This gives Takuzu a wider range to fire his arrows. But, because his arrows are propelled by an unknown amount of chakra, it could take longer than usual for Takuzu to calculate the equations through his head to hit his opponent. Or he could simply use the jutsus at a close range to shoot through the opponent. *'Wind Style: Sonic Pierce''' ''- (A-Rank) Takuzu flows his wind chakra into the tip and butt of the arrow. Firing the arrow out, Takuzu creates a Sonic Boom of Mach 1, able to severely pierce the opponent. A normal arrow used is useless, as it isn’t able to sustain the speed. '''Takuzu’s special arrows can only be used for this jutsu'. *'Wind Style: Boomerang Guidance - '(C-Rank) ''Takuzu manipulates wind chakra into the body of the arrow. Releasing it to his opponent, the arrow goes faster than what a normal arrow can fire out. If the arrow misses the opponent, the arrow can bend around once and attack the opponent from behind. Takuzu has to be careful when he uses this jutsu as the second attack from the arrow could still miss and hit Takuzu instead. *'Wind Style: Homing Target''' - (B-Rank) Flowing more amounts of wind chakra into the body of the arrow and to the end of his bow, Takuzu is able to control the arrow’s movement and home on the opponent. Firing the wind chakra arrow, Takuzu uses the end of his bow to point at the arrow, and control it while it moves. The arrow can only sustain in the air for 10 seconds before gravity gradually takes it down. *'Bow Technique: Chakra Guard' - (C-Rank) Takuzu is able to cover his bow of chakra to guard himself of attacks. Depending on how much chakra he puts into the bow, he’s able to block attacks lower of the paid chakra. *'Bow Technique: Slashing the Wind '- (A-Rank) Adding amounts of wind chakra into the end of his bow, Takuzu is able to slash with it, and create a powerful air-compressed projectile at the opponent. *'Bow Technique: Binding Slash '- (B-Rank) Adding wind chakra to his bow, he’s able to make an incredible slash that can severely wound the opponent. *'Bow Technique: Chakra Arrow Segment' - (B-Rank) Manipulating his chakra into arrows, Takuzu is able to make small arrows of pure chakra and fire it off of his bow. These arrows are more flexible and accurate (still has the same damage at what a normal arrow is capable of). These chakra arrows are a bit chakra consuming if it’s used too much. When the chakra arrows come into contact with another object that has chakra, a reaction occurs, and an explosion is ignited. *'Forbidden Art: Pure Chakra Arrow' - (S-Rank) Using unbelievable amounts of chakra, Takuzu manipulates it to a huge, purely made of chakra. Once fired, the arrow blasts through anything in its path in an inescapable speed. Like the Chakra Arrow Segments, when it comes into contact with objects of chakra, the two ignites. An incredible blast radius of 1km is created and clearly wipes out anything in that range. Because of the incredible chakra it consumes and the destruction it creates, it’s a forbidden art. Takuzu has only used this jutsu twice in his life. Category:Characters Category:Rasengan888 Category:Konohagakure Category:Ninja